Tsunade and Mei's practice goes wrong
by stuck Fetish central
Summary: Tsunade and Mei are teaming up to take on a sexual style contest, they meat up to practice only for things to go horribly wrong, or right, depending on your point of view. This is made for those with a stuck fetish but anyone can read it but no flaming it, I don't mind suggestion on how to improve but no mean comments or threats please, other then that enjoy and stay sticky.


**This fanfiction is for those with a stuck fetish, if you don't have one or don't know what that is then read on or try googling it. Enjoy, also read the last description to find out how to make suggestions and the conditions.** **I got this idea from a porn comic called "Moshimo, Sports no Saiten ga Hiwai na Kyougi dake ni Nattara" I know the name's long but the pages are 10, 11 and 12. I don't own the comic or Naruto.**

Tsunade and Mei's practice goes wrong!

Tsunade was feeling exited, after so long of being the Hokage and signing those kami cursed papers, she finally found a mission she could do and that only she could complete, well technically any of her kunoichi could do this mission but she couldn't ask any of them to do something like this, it wasn't only embarrassing but it would be insulting and humiliating. But not for her, for you see Tsunade a heard of a competition that was being held in a secret location, but this competition was only for woman, it was being hosted by a kunoichi only village, it was very secret, but you could hear about it and get an invite slip if you knew where to go.

The reason Tsunade felt that only she could do this was because of the type of contest it was, this competition was made for woman who where proud of their bodies and wanted to show others that they where the best while also releasing some stress at the same time. This contest was a sexual contest, it was styled after a contest civilians did called the Olympic games, but the rules and equipment was changed to make it a lot more sexual, the only reason Tsunade was doing this was because one, who ever won got a huge cash prize and a rare chakra dildo, and the second reason she was doing this is that she was sexually frustrated as fuck, she hasn't gotten any in years so this was a chance to not only show that she was still the most sexiest woman out there but also the best out there to.

Thankfully she was able to keep this a secret and would be leaving soon, she was leaving Kakashi in charge until she got back, he was going to be the next Hokage in a few weeks anyway, so this would be good experience for him.

Tsunade looked at the letter that she had received from Mei the current Mizukage, she had heard of this contest from Tsunade, she had sent a letter to Mei explaining what the contest was and its contests.

Tsunade had also asked her if she would like to team up so they could partake in the team events, Tsunade looked down to the letter Mei sent with glee for she had replied and agreed to team up since together they would be unstoppable and that it would be for the best if they didn't compete against each other. Since they had become great friends since the war and she didn't want a fight between them. Tsunade had replied that she was glad she accepted and to meet her at her new vacation house she planned to use after she retired from being Hokage since it was big enough for what they needed.

Tsunade was also happy to hear her friend didn't want to compete against each other either since they both agreed that the other was beautiful and incredibly sexy.

_X_

Mei was traveling at her top speed in order to get to the vacation house, she just couldn't wait to see Tsunade again and compete with her in such a sexual way, just the thought of seeing Tsunade's naked body with sweat coating her entire body, her beautiful sweat dripping off of her chin down into the crack of her E cup cleavage and falling of the edge of her hard pink nipples. Mei gasped as she felt her own rose coloured nipples hardening within her dress along with the dampening in her blue thong with her woman juice.

Finally, she could see the house, she sped up and landed just outside the door, she raised her hand to knock but before she could the door swung open to reveal Tsunade in nothing but her bathrobe. A huge grin stretched itself upon both their faces, "you look as sexy as ever Tsunade-chan" purred Mei, "and you look as hot as usual Mei-chan" Tsunade said seductively.

Mei walked in closing the door behind her before grabbing Tsunade and brining her into a loving sloppy kiss fill by hunger and lust, "mmm" moaned Tsunade as she felt her tits harden, Tsunade felt like taking the kiss further so she pushed her E cup breasts into Mei's E cup breasts and instantly felt her tits press into hers through the dress and robe. "oh mmm" moaned Mei and she started rubbing and grinding her breasts into Tsunade's.

They continued like that for a few minutes, their breasts sliding and slapping eachother with each rub and swing, their tongues where twisting and wrestling within their locked mouths while they continued to suck on each other faces smearing some of pink and red lipstick together. "Mmmmaaa" they both moaned together while their lips disconnected with a loud pop.

"That felt amazing my love, bit I think that we should get started on what we came here to do, don't you think" Mei said with a wink, "I agree, but you body is just so hard to resist my love, I hate that we had to hide our relationship, this is only our second kiss but now we can kiss and fuck all we want, but first like you said we should get started" Tsunade said with a slight whine before ending with a flirty tone.

"So what are we doing here Tsunade-chan, the competition doesn't start for another week or so" Mei responded with a curious look in her eye, "well I thought that we should practice some of the of the contests we will be preforming, we may be sexy as hell but we haven't had sex in a long time and we haven't tried to not cum while being pleasured, we need the practice so we don't lose ourselves to the pleasure and just start fucking each other senseless out there" "oh that sounds fun, what did you want to start first" responded Mei.

"well I don't know about you but I'm horny has fuck, not to mention my cunt is wetter then you water jutsu" Tsunade said while cupping her cunt and tweaking her right nipple through the robe. Seeing this Mei practically tore her dress off herself revealing her huge ass, her hourglass figure along with her massive E cup breasts that where swinging freely since like Tsunade she doesn't wear a bra, you could also see the front of her blue thong completely soaked. "dame it Tsunade that is hot" she said while rubbing her breasts together and pinching her nipple making her moan with pleasure.

"Beautiful, well since you showed me yours I'll show you mine" Tsunade yell while tearing off her robe too, this reveal her own equally huge ass and breasts as well as a matching hourglass figure, in fact their bodies where almost a mirror image of each other with the only difference being their skin tone, faces and colour of their nipples.

"O my kami, your so sexy Tsunade" complemented Mei after finally gaining control of herself and releasing her breasts, "thank you, you look just a hot as well" Tsunade purred causing Mei to chuckle into her hand while blushing alongside Tsunade.

They both just stood there drinking each other's images in and engraving it to memory, shaking her head Tsunade composed herself and said "well we better begin, I would have started with the warm up but since we both want each other so bad and we are have both completely soaked our thongs then I think we should start with a team event to help us resist fucking each other" said Tsunade. Mei looked thoughtful and although she wanted to fuck Tsunade right then and there she agreed that it would be best to do it this way, they waited this long and this way this could be like a big teasing foreplay before they fucked each other's brains out afterwards.

"So, what do you want to start with Tsunade" asked Mei in anticipation, "well I thought that we should start with the hardest one first cause if we can resist that then we can resist anything" Tsunade said. With her interest peaked Mei asked in a lusty voice "and what would that be my love" "it's called the lovers relay race" Tsunade said in obvious excitement, "sounds intriguing, what is it and what do we do" Mei purred.

"I'll show you, follow me my love" Tsunade responded while walking towards the back, smacking Mei's ass on the way making her gasp and her ass to giggle, with a lustful look Mei followed Tsunade and smacked her ass causing the same effect. When they entered the back room, it was huge, there was a hot spring in the middle of the room so big it coved most the room and conveniently made the perfect race track around it. Mei was impressed and looked to Tsunade waiting to hear the rules of the race.

"Well in the civilian's version of this, they just call it a relay race, they have one of their racers start at the beginning and one of them on the half way point on the track, the first racer holds a pipe and runs to their partner as fast as they can". Tsunade stopped to see if Mei was following, when she saw that she was she continued, when they reach their partner they hand them the pipe and then the other racer runs to the finish line" "ok that sounds simple enough but since our event it different what do we do" asked Mei "instead of a pipe we run with a double headed dildo and we run with it inside our cunts and we then pass it to out partner only using out cunts, we can't grab it at all but we can spread our cunts open with our hands to make it easier to push in" Tsunade said with clear signs of arousal and longing for Mei that she returned in full force.

"Wow that sounds amazing, let's try it where's the, gasp… oh my kami, THAT'S THE DILDO" Mei screamed when she saw a one meter long double dildo that was four inches wide next to the starting line, "I know, I was a little scared when I first saw it, but this is the same size as the dildo used in the race, I thought it would be hard to get into our pussies but now look at us, all soaking wet, wait, are we… getting wetter, man we must really want this" said Tsunade in an encouraging surprised voice since she didn't expect to get even wetter just by telling Mei about the race. Mei was scared a little, pain wasn't much of an issue, but she was still a woman and looking at something that long and thick was very intimidating, but if Tsunade believed that they could do it, then they would, and Tsunade was right, with how wet their where they wouldn't need lube that she could see sitting next to the dildo. And it was that very decision that they would both come to regret.

"Ok I'll start, could you help me shove that thing inside me then go wait at the half way line with you ass lifted a little, the best way to pass this is to go ass to ass when we pass it from my pussy to your pussy ok" Tsunade suggested. "Ok but should I push it in slowly or shove it in hard and fast" asked Mei a little worried, "mmm I think fast would be best for us both, we haven't had anything this big in us before and we haven't had sex in years so we are both going to be super tight, so hard and fast it is agreed" Tsunade asked. "Agreed, ok here we go" she said while grabbing the dildo and getting a shock when she couldn't wrapped her hand around the entire thing making it look a lot bigger the it was before.

Tsunade bent over and prepared herself for the fake cock, Mei lined the dildo up with her pussy and with all her might she thrust it upwards. "aarrgghh" screamed Tsunade it both pain and pleasure "IT'S SO FAR INSIDE ME, I CAN FEEL IT PRESSING AGAINST MY CERVIX" Tsunade screamed, "what! it goes that far, I didn't push it inside your cervix did I?" Mei asked in a panic, she didn't mean to push it that far. "No, it's just slightly brushing on the outside, just give me a second to adjust to it". Replied Tsunade while she was taking heavy breaths, her body involuntary shaking a couple of times causing the dildo to shake inside her and her ass and breasts to ripple. "Ok, I'll wait for you on the other side my love" Mei said with concern before jumping to the other side with a chakra charged jump.

"Tsunade, when you're ready" yelled Mei, Tsunade was still recovering but she knew she wouldn't have time in the event to recover and neither would Mei, so she knelt into the starting position and with a shout she was off. "aaggh, ooofff, ooooohhhhh, mmmm" Tsunade kept moaning while she ran as fast as she could with the dildo flopping around and spanking her ass with every step she too.

This felt incredible, Tsunade felt as if she could cum right now, but she held out, even though the dildo steered up her insides greatly with every vibration. Mei couldn't keep her eyes off Tsunade, it was just like her thoughts earlier today, Tsunade was sweating heavily making her skin shine, her breasts swinging and bouncing almost hypnotically, it was magical and so sexy.

Mei could see Tsunade getting closer, so she forced herself to turn around and get her ass into position, when Tsunade got closer she was sweating buckets and couldn't wait to pull the dildo out of her, it gave her so much pleasure that the fact the she wasn't allowed to cum or they would lose the event was torture.

Tsunade spun around while yelling to Mei "Here goes" Mei responded with a quick "ok" before lining her pussy up with Tsunade's and she felt Tsunade thrust the dildo towards her pussy.

But because of the angle Tsunade didn't have the right leverage to push properly so she wasn't able to push the dildo into Mei's tight pussy causing the dildo to spring about and spank both of their assess. "It's not… going in! open up wider" said Tsunade is a slightly lusty and irritated voice. "Got it" Mei said while reaching round and spreading her pussy open wider with her hands, thanks to this Tsunade was able to get the dildo into the right position and this is where Tsunade made her biggest mistake, with one massive final push the Dildo was shoved all the way into Mei's pussy. "oouoo" they both moaned while Tsunade said in a winded voice "it's in, ok now go" Tsunade called to Mei as they both lent forward to separate.

Tug… tug, tug… they both just stood there in silence, the dildo still connected to them both. "What… the… what's going on, I… can't get it out" Mei said in a shocked voice with a surprised and horrified look on her face that Tsunade's face mirrored.

They both started pulling while saying to each other " tighten up some Mei-chan" Tsunade groaned "you loosen up some Tsunade-chan" They continued to pull until they noticed the problem and why they where stuck on the dildo together, Tsunade in her hurry to push the dildo inside Mei pushed it in with all her strength, well her full strength when not using chakra at least, when she pushed it in she pushed it in so far that their big sweaty assess slammed together causing their huge assess to ripple against each other and causing the dildo that was pushing really hard against the edge of their cervix's to slam their way inside with a loud sucking pop they didn't hear over their groan of pleasure.

They pulled and twisted which made their sweaty assess rub together even more and raising their pleasure even higher, but their cervix's where just to tight and the dildo to big, the sudden penetration had caused an airtight seal around the head of the dildo making it impossible to pull out, but in their panic to pull free they didn't think about that they only pulled and twisted which started bringing each other closer to orgasm.

"Oh no it's rubbing up my inside so good" Tsunade moaned like a slut while still trying to pull her ass free from Mei's ass, "noo… not right there!" Mei begged while also twisting and shaking her ass side to side to try and dislodge the dildo from them, so they could pull free.

But it was all for nothing, they stood there bending their legs, their assess pressed together, the dildo practically glued inside them unable to be removed they both share a strange thought about what the announcer would say would this to have happened at the event, they thought of a woman's voice saying "it look's like the kage team is struggling because their dildo won't come out, we told the contestants to use the lube to make it easier". They bumped assess together due to a few last attempts to separate. "HYAAAH! I'M CUUUMMMING" screamed Tsunade as she came all over the dildo, yet no juice escaped her pussy nor any leave Mei's as she orgasmed at the same time while screaming "HIAAAH! I'M CUMMING TOO" while they were Cumming they both reached round and tried to pull their pussies wider to help them pull the dildo out but it was still stuck inside them, their pussies even after Cumming where just to tight, but this made their clits to touch which triggered another climax from them both and they fell to the ground still connected ass to ass and passed out from the double orgasm and the panic, their clits still touching.

 **Anyway thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed, this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you liked it, this was my first attempt to write a sex scene so hope it was ok, it you found the ending weird that was because as I said this was for those who have a stuck fetish and can't find any good stories out there, I will only do stuck fetish stories between lesbians on this channel or profile but I might do some straight if I like the male character, so if you have a request then let me know, it can be as weird as you like and include some other fetish's as long as it results in the two characters getting sexually stuck together at some point, I will also to futa as well, which is girls with dicks and pussies.**

 **I left the story there but if someone want to continue it or if I get enough views then I might continue this one with them waking up still stuck together but even more so. Any ways thanks for reading and stay sticky.**


End file.
